Ana the Meme Queen
by Kream45
Summary: Pharah teaches her mom about memes. Ana ends up loving them and becomes the official Overwatch Meme Queen. However, Ana gets cringy, and Pharah needs to stop her.


**/Warning: The following story has a high level of cancer/**

Pharah was sitting by her desk in her room, browsing the Internet. She entered her favorite website, MemeBase , where she could see the funniest memes.

Then Ana entered her room.

"Darling, you left your cocoa downstairs, I brought it here." She said and put the mug on the desk.

"Oh, thanks, mom, I love you! 3" Pharah smiled and sipped some delicious cocoa.

Ana looked at her laptop and saw some silly pictures.

"Fareeha my dear, who is this big gorilla on this picture? Why is there "RIP" text below it?"

"Mom, this is Harambe. A gorilla who got shot, because some stupid kid fell into his cage and made him angry."

"Really?"

"Yes. He's our hero and savior, mom. He died for our sins."

"You don't say."

And then Pharah scrolled down and showed Ana a different picture.

"Do you see this black guy?" she asked.

"Yes, I can." Ana answered, "I had to move my face closer to the screen, because he's so black that he's almost indistinguishable from the dark background."

"Yes, he is VERY black." Pharah stated, "But that's not the point."

And then Fareeha clicked on the picture and it turned out it was a video.

"Watch this, mom."

The guy had funny teeth and was talking with someone on the phone.

"What's the point?" Ana asked, "He just has funny teeth."

"Wait for it…"

And then in the video the black guy said "Deez nuts!".

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pharah laughed.

"What, what's so funny?" Ana was confused.

"It's because he said 'Deez Nuts'! And then he said 'Got'em'!"

"Oh, yeah, hah." Ana was not amused.

"Come on mom, it's funny. Here, take a look at these memes, cuz that's what they're called, and I will go and take a shit. I'll be right back!"

Pharah went to the toilet and Ana sat by the desk.

"I really don't get today's youngsters' humor." Ana said to herself, "What's so funny about that gorilla back then, or this guy saying deez nuts… heh. Or this guy over here saying "Topkek" without a reason… heheh… Oh, there's a kitty flying through space and leaving a trace of rainbows from his ass… that's pretty funny… hahaha… HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The memes flowed through her and she scrolled down to see more memes with black people, cats, Sad Frog and other. When Pharah came back, Ana was not the same person…

"Hey mom I'm back, how did you like the memes?"

"I love them, kek!" Ana got up from the chair.

"Did you just say 'kek'?"

"Yeah, boii!"

"Wow, so you really are into this right now."

Then Ana grabbed Pharah and threw her out of the window. Pharah saved herself with her jetpack, though.

"Mom, why did you do this?!" Phara asked as she flew back into her room through the window.

"I don't know, I thought it would be funny."

"You could have killed me!"

"Yeah, but I just saw this video on YouTube called 'Ultimate Fails Compilation', and I thought it would be hilarious to see you falling to your death."

"What?!" Pharah couldn't believe what she was hearing, "First, that wasn't even a 'fail', it was YOU who threw me out of the window. Secondly, did you really intend to kill me just for laughs?"

"Yeah? That was the whole point."

Pharah clenched her buttcheeks.

"I'm going to Lucio's house, and we will have a hot, steamy sexual intercourse together." She said, "I don't want to spend any minute more with you, crazy woman!"

And then she ran away crying. Ana was recording the whole thing through the camera she had hidden in her eye. Half an hour later, the entire Internet saw Fareeha almost falling to her death and ragequiting her mom's house in tears.

Ana had a funny-laughy time making memes with her daughter. Her favorite one was when she took an old picture of Fareeha with Lucio, Junkrat and Hanzo, and pasted Brazzers' logo on it.

Pharah saw every meme her mom made from Lucio's laptop.

"I can't believe it!" she said, "My mom is ruining my life!"

"You really think so?" Lucio asked, "I think these memes are pretty funny."

"Oh, do you? Wow, thanks for your support. Can you tell me which one is so funny to you?"

Lucio scrolled up the page with memes and found the one he had in mind.

"This one, hahaha!" he showed her a picture of Pharah's face.

"What, what's so funny about this picture?"

"If you look closely, you can see Iluminati triangles in your nose holes."

Pharah sighed and got up.

"These memes aren't even funny. She's so cringe…"

"You only say that because it's you who became the meme." Lucio stated.

Pharah wanted to tell him to fuck off, but then her phone rang.

" _Hey there, my daughter!"_ Ana said through the cellphone, _"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I've done. I feel really bad."_

"Really? C:" Fareeha tightened her buttcheeks again.

" _Psyche! JK, LOL_!"

Pharah got mad at this point.

"Mom, are memes the only things you care about? Maybe you should go fuck yourself?"

" _Okay okay, listen, I have something to report to you._ "

"Speak."

" _I talked to our teammates from Overwatch and asked them if I could become the official Overwatch Meme Queen._ "

"Oh yeah? And what did they say?"

" _They said that I can be whatever the fuck I want, so I said to myself 'why the fuck not?' and I bought myself a crown and a small palace._ "

"You did WHAT?"

" _Yeah, after I realized that nobody in Overwatch gives a shit, I sold everyone's houses on ebay so that I could afford that stuff._ "

"Mom you're a filthy thief!" Pharah cried, "You sold your friends' houses so that you could buy a stupid palace?!"

" _No, no, you got it wrong. It actually was the crown that costed the most. It belonged to the king of Nigeria."_

Then Lucio grabbed Pharah's phone.

"Hey Ana did you also sell my house?!"

" _Yes, I did. Do you mind?_ "

"YES OF COURSE I FUCKING MIND WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Lucio then heard some weird noises coming out of the phone.

" _Okay guys sorry but I have to go for now._ " Ana said, " _They've just delivered those exotical creatures I've ordered._ "

"What creatures?"

" _Oh, nothing really._ " Ana laughed, " _Just a herd of gorillas, a hundred thousand frogs, two ancient Chinese dragons and a Minotaur. Oh, and a fuckton of meat to feed those dragons, they eat a lot._ "

Lucio then ran to his balcony.

"This is the end!" he screamed, "My life has no purpose anymore!"

And then he jumped to his death. But, he forgot that in Overwatch world he can't take fall damage, so he survived. He got angry and went to Burger King, just to take a huge shit on the floor.

In the meantime, Pharah flew with her jetpack to her mom's palace. She saw it and started shooting rockets at it. She killed all frogs her mom bought. Fucking useless green little shits.

Ana then ordered her gorillas to throw big stones at Pharah. But, Pharah managed to dodge them all.

Ana sent ancient dragons to kill her, but Pharah used her weird E skill, I don't know what the fuck it's called, and the dragons were pushed away. Approximately 100 milion miles away, into space.

She was about to use her ultimate to wipe out everyone in sight, but the Minotaur grabbed an AK-47, which lied next to him conveniently, and shoot Pharah's jetpack. It exploded and Pharah fell down.

Some gorilla caught her and raped her. Then, every other gorilla raped her, too, one by one. Actually, not one by one. At least three gorillas were gangbanging Pharah at the same time. Minotaur also had his turn.

Then Ana put on a strapon and raped Pharah. Lol what the fuck.

But then it turned out that aliens from space came and destroyed all humanity.

 **THE END**

 _Hey guys this has been another clever and educational story from me. Don't forget to look both ways before crossing a street._

 _For more IQ loss, check out my other stories._


End file.
